


Happiness

by csigirl3137



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Allie is adorable, Bucky is not a people person, Daddy Steve, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Papa Bucky, Perfect Suburban dad Steve, Scruffy Bucky Barnes, Surly Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigirl3137/pseuds/csigirl3137
Summary: Bucky and Steve are retired from the Avengers, only going on missions when they're absolutely needed. They can't just run off willy-nilly now. They have a house and life, and are parents to a beautiful little five year old girl. Bucky still hasn't fully adjusted to people and crowded places, but other than that, life is good.





	Happiness

“Bucky, I’m heading to go get Allie from school! You want to go along!?” Steve opened the basement door and yelled down the stairs into Bucky’s basement workshop. He smiled when Bucky appeared at the foot of the stairs.

“No thanks. I’ve got to get this project done.” Bucky brushed sawdust off his pants as he ascended the stairs, ending up on the step below where Steve was standing.

“You know she would be so excited to see you!” Steve reminded Bucky as he gently leaned down and pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips.

“I know, but you know how people look at me in public. You’re the all American perfect poster boy. I look like a homeless serial killer.”

“Ya know, if you’d cut your hair and shave, you wouldn’t look like a homeless homicidal maniac.” Steve teased, running fingers through Bucky’s hair.

“Nah, I kind of like having people leave me alone in public.” Bucky replied with a grin.

“If you’re not going to shave, then don’t complain about people look at you in public, ya jerk.” Steve pressed another kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky kissed him back and then gave him a shove backwards.

“Go get our daughter punk.” Bucky turned around and descended the stairs as Steve grinned at him, stepped back away from the basement, grabbed his jacket and left to pick up their daughter from kindergarten.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Oh my god there he is!” Vanessa squealed, elbowing Rachel next to her. Both women were waiting to pick up their daughters from school, but couldn’t help but swoon as Steve climbed out of the driver’s seat of a sleek black mustang and made his way towards them.

“Good Afternoon Ladies.” Steve greeted them with a smile as he stood next to them, waiting for his daughter also.

“Hello Steve. How are you today?” Rachel flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, batting her baby blue eyes and long lashes at him as she gave him a smile through crimson red lips. 

“I’m doing very well today.” Steve ignored her physical flirting actions and gave Vanessa a smile. Vanessa’s eyes however, were locked on something on Steve’s left hand ring finger. 

“What’s that?” Vanessa asked, grabbing his hand to look at the band that adorned his finger. Steve smiled even bigger as he looked down at the Silver Irish Celtic knot wedding band on his ring finger. It’d been a set that he’d bought for himself and Bucky. He had the silver ring and Bucky had the gold one.

“I couldn’t afford rings when I got married, but recently I was able to get a set.” Steve gently removed his hand from Vanessa’s grip as the school bell rang and the kids came pouring out of the elementary school. 

“Wow, it’s beautiful. Your wife must be such a lucky woman!” Rachel crowed with false positivity, when inside, she was absolutely livid. Steve just smiled and nodded as a little girl with blonde hair, wearing a captain America backpack, and a Silver jacket with red stars all over it, came sprinting down the sidewalk and launched herself into Steve’s arms.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” She crowed happily as she peppered his face with kisses. Steve laughed and returned the kisses as he carried her towards the mustang parked at the curb. 

Both women couldn’t help but watch him go and mourned the loss of him being a potential date.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey,” Steve brushed a kiss over the top of Bucky’s head as he moved into the kitchen from the living room of their house. Bucky grunted a hello through a mouthful of the burrito he was eating.

“I’m going to pick up Allie. You coming along?” Steve asked Bucky the same question he had the day before and every day since Allie had started kindergarten. Bucky took another bite of burrito as he shook his head. Steve sighed as he grabbed his jacket.

“Alright. We’ll be back soon.” He placed a kiss on Bucky’s cheek and headed out the door.

This continued for the next two weeks. Steve would ask Bucky if he wanted to go with him to pick up Allie from school and as much as Bucky did want to, he didn’t really want to deal with the judging looks he knew he’d get from other parents, so each day Bucky would shake his head and Steve would go alone. 

It was the day that Allie’s thanksgiving break started and she only had a half a day of school, when Bucky walked into the living room where Steve sat reading.

“Hey,” Bucky sat down on the footstool in front of Steve’s chair and tapped his leg. “We need to go pick our daughter up from school.” Bucky restlessly drummed his fingers on Steve’s leg continually, as Steve put his book down. There was a grin on Steve’s face as he pulled Bucky into a searing, scorching kiss that promised it would be continued later.

“You’re right.” Steve got to his feet, pulling Bucky up with him. “We need to go pick up our daughter.” Together, they walked through the kitchen, Steve grabbing his jacket, and Bucky opting for just his tee shirt, and went to pick up Allie.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
“Shit Steve, that’s a lot of people.” Bucky stared at the multitude of cars and people waiting to pick up their kids from school.

“Everyone gets out at the same time today, so I’ll have to go find some parking in the back of the parking lot. Here, you get out and wait there,” Steve pointed to the spot he normally waited for Allie. “While I go park the car.” Bucky made a face like he didn’t want to do it, but got out of the car and moved into Steve’s usual waiting spot as Steve went to find a parking space. 

Bucky couldn’t help but notice the looks he got from parents as they walked towards him. Bucky knew his resting face was one that screamed “I could murder everyone hear with a popsicle stick and not break a sweat,” and his black and gold metal arm didn't help things much either, but he didn't mind. In fact, he got a sort of perverted sense of satisfaction seeing the looks of fear in parents eyes as they steered their kids away from and quickly past him. Because of his enhanced hearing, he couldn’t help but hear the conversation two women were having about 50 feet from him. 

“Oh my god, who is that guy?” The blonde woman whispered as they stared at him. Bucky flexed his metal arm, the plates in it rippling as he clenched and unclenched his fist. Both women gasped loudly as Bucky inwardly smiled at their obvious discomfort. 

“He looks like a serial killer.” The brunette whispered to the blonde.

“I bet he is one. How else would you explain the metal arm?’ The blonde replied. Bucky’s attention was drawn away from the women when he heard a little girl’s scream. Turning his head towards where the sound had come from he saw Allie sprinting towards him as fast as her little legs could carry her.

“PAPA!” She shrieked as she launched herself into his arms. A smile crossed Bucky’s face as he caught his little daughter and held her tightly to his body, inhaling her comforting scent as he kissed her cheek. Allie pushed Bucky’s hair away from his face and tugged her fingers through his beard. 

“You look like a lumberjack, Papa.” She giggled. Bucky laughed and held Allie closer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Vanessa and Rachel’s jaws dropped as they heard Allie scream “PAPA!” and launch herself into the arms of the man who looked like a serial killer. They couldn’t believe the look of happiness that crossed the man’s face as he caught her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. They heard Allie giggle as she ran her hands through his hair and his beard.

“Isn’t that Steve’s daughter!?” Vanessa whispered urgently to Rachel. Rachel nodded.

“Yes! There’s no way that man is Allie’s father.” 

“Unless Steve’s her stepfather.” Vanessa suggested as they watched the man interact with Steve’s beautiful blonde daughter.

“There’s no way Steve’s her stepfather, she looks just like him. Has his coloring and everything.” Rachel hissed in reply. Both women didn’t know what to do and were inwardly panicking when they saw Steve coming down the sidewalk towards them.

“There’s Steve. I’m sure he’ll fix this.” Rachel told Vanessa. The two women held their breath as Steve approached the Brunette man with Allie in his arms, waiting for the drama to start. Neither woman could keep their jaws from dropping as Steve pulled the Brunette man into his arms, and pressed a kiss to his lips, Allie giggling as she got smushed between them. 

“You’re squishing me Daddy!” She squealed as Steve took Allie from the brunette. 

“I’m sorry princess. Daddy just loves your Papa so much.” Steve pressed a kiss to Allie’s cheek and then set her down on the ground. 

“I found a parking spot babe.” Steve pressed another kiss to the Brunette’s cheek as Allie took Steve’s hand in one of hers and the brunette’s metal hand in her other and the trio walked down the sidewalk, Allie chattering happily from her position between the two big men.

Rachel and Vanessa were speechless as they watched the happy, but (what they considered) unconventional, family walk away.

“The good ones are always gay!” Rachel pouted.

“But did you see how he looked at his partner? God I hope I find a man who looks at me with that much love and adoration someday.” Vanessa sighed softly as they continued to watch the happy trio walk off down the sidewalk. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky continued to let Allie play with his hair and beard as Steve approached them. Opening his mouth to speak to him, Bucky forgot whatever he was going to say as Steve pulled him into a kiss, squishing Allie between them. Allie giggled and pushed at Steve’s chest with her little hands.

“You’re squishing me Daddy!” She squealed as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“I’m sorry Princess. Daddy just loves your Papa so much.” Steve pressed a kiss to Allie’s cheek before setting her on the ground. 

“I found a parking spot Babe.” Steve pressed a kiss to a speechless Bucky’s cheek as Allie took his right hand in her own and grabbed Bucky’s metal hand with her other hand. Together, they turned and walked down the sidewalk that ran parallel to the front of Allie’s elementary school towards the parking spot where the mustang was parked. Allie chattered happily between Steve and Bucky, not noticing the adoring look her fathers were sharing over her head. 

“I can’t believe we got so lucky.” Steve whispered, not wanting to disturb Allie’s story about her day and lunch.

“We really hit the jackpot.” Bucky sighed, smiling at Steve.

“I love you Bucky Barnes.” 

“I love you too Steve Rogers. Always have, always will.” 

Knowing that because they had their daughter and didn’t have to worry about missions anymore, that everything was going to be okay, the two men walked with light hearts and happiness in their movements, satisfied with where they were in life now, after all they’d been through.

They deserved to be happy. And happy they were.


End file.
